<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A brother's journey to steal their king a bride (and a son too) by TheCuriousCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722986">A brother's journey to steal their king a bride (and a son too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat'>TheCuriousCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worlds separated by a garden fence. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Frodo Baggins, All-Knowing Balin, Awesome Balin (Tolkien), Awesome Dwalin, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Elrond, BAMF Frodo Baggins, Balin Is So Done, Big brother Elladan, Big brother Elrohir, Big sister Arwen, Bilbo Baggins Returns to Erebor, Bilbo Baggins is Royalty, Calm Arwen, Dark Arwen, Dark Balin, Dark Bilbo Baggins, Dark Dwalin, Dark Elladan, Dark Elrohir, Dark Frodo Baggins, Dark Thorin, Dwalin Is A Softie, Elladan is a little shit, Elrohir is a little shit, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Fey Arwen, Fey Balin, Fey Bilbo Baggins, Fey Dwalin, Fey Elladan, Fey Elrohir, Fey Elrond, Frodo Baggins in Erebor, Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Grandparent Elrond, King Thorin, M/M, Overprotective Thorin, Parent Elrond, Possessive Thorin, Protective Arwen, Protective Dwalin, Protective Elladan, Protective Elrohir, Protective Elrond, Thorin Feels, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Disaster, Young Frodo Baggins, dark elrond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin has been adviser to three generations of the throne at this point. He started out late into King Thror's rule after the kings last adviser died (Was murdered by King Thror for trying to tell him something he didn't like). He didn't really count his role to Thráin II since the man was so out of it that Thorin had been named regent as a tween. </p>
<p>Being Thorin's adviser had been his greatest achievement, even as tween the crown had suited him. But being an unmarried king had drawbacks and Balin had spent just as much time getting Nori to 'dissuade' pushy suiters as he's spent helping Thorin with royal matters.</p>
<p>Bilba Baggins is a breath of fresh air and Balin has been planning the royal wedding since she wondered in to their lives. Now he just has to get her here for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin/Thranduil (Tolkien), Pre Arwen Undómiel/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Pre Elladan/Elrohir/Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), pre Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Worlds separated by a garden fence. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A brother's journey to steal their king a bride (and a son too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn't mean to spend so much time under the sea but it's just so fascinating! She's a horse! But also a fish! She's like a mermaid horse! Frodo is delighted with her assessment and they spend hours (or days, or weeks. It's hard to tell so far under water.) just swimming around calling themselves that while eating fish.</p>
<p>It's all great until they come upon other Kelpie.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I will say this one more time." She snarls angrily with Frodo tucked into her side. "I don't care <strong>who</strong> you are, if you try and touch my son again and I'll rip out your throat."</p>
<p>"And then my people will kill you." The leader(?) says calmly.</p>
<p>"It won't matter much to you either way since you'll be dead!" She snaps.</p>
<p>"... This is true. But to make such a threat... You don't know who I am do you?"</p>
<p>"Should I?"</p>
<p>He chuckles, at the noise the herd behind him loosens. "No, I suppose not. While you are an adult in human terms you are an infant in your Kelpie blood." He tilts his head to Frodo. "He turned you did he not?"</p>
<p>"I don't see what that has to do with you."</p>
<p>"Calm young one, it is an honor to be selected to join our ranks. A tremendously hard decision to make..."</p>
<p>"It wasn't..." Frodo speaks up, popping his head out from under her for a moment.</p>
<p>"No? Not at all?" Frodo shakes his head and the herd of Kelpie settle completely. "Well then, my name is Elrond, lord of the seas. It is good to not only have you back home my grandson but to see that you have selected a worthy mother." Frodo gasps a little. "May I know your names?"</p>
<p>Bilba wants to refuse but she can tell that Elrond only wishes to know his lost grandson (And she's trying to ignore the obvious reason <strong>why</strong> Frodo had been lost) and Frodo seems so excited to have more family. </p>
<p>"I'm Bilba and this is Frodo." She feels like he smiles gently at her but he's a horse so she can't exactly tell.</p>
<p>"Ah! King Thorin's human. What a lovely coincidence. Come, there is much I need to teach you about our people before you marry the pixie king." My god. Did <em><strong>everyone</strong> </em>know about her engagement to Thorin before she did? She may love the fool but she's going to be giving him a piece of her mind when she sees him again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thorin is in morning, his entire kingdom is in morning. Bilba and Frodo were dead, his one and his son (because he <strong>knows</strong> that he would have loved Frodo as his own despite his blood just as he hears Bilba had done. He cannot sire children of his own blood which was why Fili was his heir) gone before he even had the chance to make his intentions known. Lost to the unforgiving sea to be feasted upon by kelpie! He disliked the kelpie only a little less than the tooth fairies, not that he could say that aloud anymore with the fact that Frerin ran away and got married to their king.</p>
<p>He doesn't know how long he's been locked in his rooms but he trusts Dis to rule fairly while he hides away from the pain, she understands he knows. The loss of Vili had driven her near mad with grief and she'd still had the boys. He... he has nothing. Nothing at all but shattered pieces of a dream.</p>
<p>"My king!" Balin shouts through the door, he's out of breath but excited. Why would he dare be happy while his one and child lie dead!</p>
<p>"Leave!" He snarls, he refuses to be anything like his grandfather meaning he can't kill his cousin for this.</p>
<p>"I will not! I have been looking into Bilba's disappearance and I have strong reason to believe she and Frodo are in fact alive! Now open this door!" Balin snaps before banging on the door again. This... this can't be true! They can't have survived this long without food and drinkable water!</p>
<p>"Do not lie to me Balin! How dare you try and trick me into coming out!"</p>
<p>"By the maker! I am not lying Thorin! I strongly believe that she lives, just let me in so I can explain."</p>
<p>"NO! I told you to LEAVE! The next time I feel the need to ask I'll toss your head out of my window!"</p>
<p>"You!... Fine but <strong>you</strong> will be dealing with her anger without any help from me!" Balin snaps before storming away.</p>
<p>Thorin waits until he can't hear him anymore then lets the tears fall, he won't put stock into what Balin has said. He heart can't handle being crushed again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>So Elrond had four children originally. His two eldest Elladan and Elrohic, twins like Thorin and Dis as well as Fili and Kili. His middle child and only Arwen. And his youngest Estel, Frodo's father. Elrond tells her and Frodo about the largely celebrated pairing of Estel and Amarië and the even larger celebration at the news of Frodo's soon to be arrival. The stories are light and happy. Frodo loves them, she does to but she has a feeling that there isn't a happy ending.</p>
<p>She is right and she hates it. One day, Elrond tells them as they swim slowly around his underwater kingdom, Estel and Amarië went hunting. Amarië had been quite heavily pregnant at that point but that didn't stop her. They left and never returned. Elrond admits that he thought Frodo to have joined them in death which is why he was so instant on seeing him in the beginning.</p>
<p>Frodo is sad for his dead parents she can tell, for a life he missed. She hates the tiny part of her that's glad, if he had grown here she'd have never met him. He'd never be her son.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Actually meeting Elrond's remaining children is a... okay, she has no idea what's going on. Elladan and Elrohic had taken one look at her and then pulled her into a cuddle that they refused to release her from. Her, not Frodo who had betrayed her to giggle with Arwen.</p>
<p>"Please let me go." She asked.</p>
<p>"No." Elladan said as he placed his head on top of hers.</p>
<p>"Why are you even hugging me?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Elrohic asked right back curling his tail a tad tighter around her.</p>
<p>"Hugging is a thing human siblings do right?" Elladan inquires.</p>
<p>"It's definitely a thing kelpie siblings do." Elrohic adds.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's a human thing too but that doesn't explain why you're hugging <em><strong>me</strong></em>." She says.</p>
<p>"It does."</p>
<p>"That's the whole point actually."</p>
<p>"Just give up and accept it."</p>
<p>"No point in fighting it."</p>
<p>"We'll just hug you again."</p>
<p>"For longer."</p>
<p>"We <strong>always</strong> win."</p>
<p>"<strong>Always</strong>"</p>
<p>"Alright, fine." She snaps just to shut them up.</p>
<p>It turns out to be quite nice actually, so nice she falls asleep and wakes up in a kelpie pile since Arwen, Frodo and Elrond have joined them.</p>
<p>"Go back to sleep my child." Elrond murmurs as he uses his chin to ruffle her mane. She curls a little more around Frodo and does so.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Didn't listen to you did he?" Dwalin grumbles.</p>
<p>"Quiet." Balin snaps making his brother snort.</p>
<p>"So you're off to see Dis then?" Dwalin huffs.</p>
<p>"Well I've got to tell her that her chief adviser is about to invade Rivendell and steal two kelpie don't I."</p>
<p>"Her chief adviser and her head of guard."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes. Fine brother."</p>
<p>"... Do you think Dis will scalp him?"</p>
<p>"By the maker I hope so, then maybe he'll actually <strong>listen!</strong>"</p>
<p>Dwalin laughs all the way to Dis' rooms. Balin refuses to ruin all of his hard work over the years because his cousin was being a fool.</p>
<p>"Princess Dis! I have found out that it is very likely both Bilba and Frodo are alive but Thorin's being stubborn! Will <strong>you</strong> let me in so that I can explain my findings?" The door is practically ripped of it's hinges, this is the reaction he <em>thought</em> he was going to get from Thorin. At least someone had sense.</p>
<p>"Tell me everything." </p>
<p>"Well." He says as he enters the room with Dwalin at his heels. "I was not about to just write Bilba off, not with the years worth of planning I put into her and Thorin's wedding, so I did some digging." He notices that Fili and Kili are there as well. Good, he won't have to explain again. "With what miss Everleigh told us I was able to trace Frodo's parentage back with the help of Nori. His birth parents where murdered when he was a baby and every foster parent since has drowned somehow, Bilba included." Fili and Kili his angrily.</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me this." Dis says sharply.</p>
<p>"Because the ones who murdered his parents said that they were just defending themselves from horse monsters."</p>
<p>"... Frodo drowned them." Fili says softly. "Frodo's a kelpie and he drowned Bilba."</p>
<p>"I believe so yes but I don't think he truly meant to. You must remember prince Fili, Frodo was found as a baby. He has been raised by humans and he's still to young to know that humans require air. It's instinct to drag humans into the water for a kelpie, he could very well have thought it all a game until the ones he was drowning attacked him."</p>
<p>"Which would have made him upset and lead to their deaths." Dis finishes.</p>
<p>"Which is why you think Bilba's alive." Kili says with a slow smile forming on his face. "She's never dealt with fey like we expect. If anything she <strong>would</strong> have played with him."</p>
<p>"Yes, she would have but going back to my first point. Frodo is to young to know that humans can't breath under water so I think he would have tried to stop her from leaving the water, especially if he was having fun."</p>
<p>"But that would mean that she still drowned which you don't believe." Fili points out, smart lad.</p>
<p>"You're right and wrong prince Fili. I do think he drowned her but I think that in this case he didn't want her to die and he panicked. He was raised by humans, he doesn't know about the traditions of his people. He doesn't know about the consequences of his actions. All he has is <strong>instinct.</strong>"</p>
<p>"You think Frodo changed her!" Kili cries in happiness.</p>
<p>"What evidence do you have to support this?" Dis asks.</p>
<p>"Frodo didn't come back. After every drowning Frodo came back and told people about his parents drowning. He didn't come back this time."</p>
<p>Dis narrows her eyes, thinking it over. "Your idea has merit but you do not seem as happy about it as my sons. What has you worried?"</p>
<p>"If I am right then their are two kelpie in Elrond's waters who don't know that they are trespassing."</p>
<p>Dis blinks the swears. "Take Dwalin and bring them back, make sure to stress that we <strong>will</strong> declare war if either of them are harmed in any way."</p>
<p>"Yes princess Dis." He says then leaves with his brother.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Faster." Elrond says making her sigh. This has been her life since she got here. Wake up, eat, go train with Elrond, pass out in a pile, repeat. And it's not like she can even be mad about it because she <strong>asked</strong> him to train her so really, this is all her fault.</p>
<p>"Go mom!" Frodo cheers from next to Arwen. She sighs again and squares her shoulders before getting back into starting position.</p>
<p>"Don't worry baby sis." Elladan says cheerfully from her right.</p>
<p>"We'll slow down this time so you have a chance at winning." Elrohic laughs from her left.</p>
<p>That's it! These assholes are going down!</p>
<hr/>
<p>"All you have to do is think about being human." Arwen explains softly, looking quite human herself sitting on the stone floor of un underwater cave. Frodo sits by her side happily, he's grown to adore his aunt. "It should be easier for you than most starting out because you know how humans work. Being one previously." Bilba nods then concentrates... but she can't seem to manage it. It sounds so easy! Why couldn't she do it?! "Calm little sister, try closing your eyes and imagining all of the parts of you that used to make up your human body. It always works for me." Bilba takes a breath and nods before following Arwen's advice.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Mom! You did it!" Frodo cries out making her snap her eyes open, he jumps into her arms and she almost cries because they <strong>are</strong> arms! She missed this!</p>
<p>"Well done. Now lets see if you can do it faster."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You can't be serious!" She snaps at Elladan and Elrohic. Elladan is leaning against the bedrooms doorframe and Elrohic is lying across the bed. The only thing covering them are artfully placed silk sheets.</p>
<p>"Of course we are baby sister." Elrohic says as he stretches, the sheet dips but doesn't slip off. With the way it's placed that is a skill indeed.</p>
<p>"Hunting isn't <strong>all</strong> about the chase." Elladan points out with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Sometimes a trap needs to be set."</p>
<p>"Luckily for you we are so beautiful that not a lot of work needs to go into the bait."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you can slack off though."</p>
<p>"Yes, we've heard that you've snagged the heart of the pixie king."</p>
<p>"Pretty things pixies. Hard to please."</p>
<p>"And while we know he'll want you untouched as you are now."</p>
<p>"Props to you for that alone baby sister. Sex is great."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean you have to <strong>act</strong> like a blushing virgin."</p>
<p>"Alright! God. Can't someone else teach me this? Someone female?"</p>
<p>"The fact that we're male is actually better."</p>
<p>"And we're the best."</p>
<p>"That too."</p>
<p>"Now flop on the bed."</p>
<p>"... I'll hit Elrohic though."</p>
<p>"True. If you do it wrong that is."</p>
<p>Her eyes narrow then she sighs and falls onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Oww, haha. Try again."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>